1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an improved assembly and method for fixedly attaching a structural member with respect to an apertured support. More particularly, it relates to such an assembly and method which is especially adapted for use in repairing otherwise structurally sound wood fences having fenceposts originally set in concrete that have rotted below ground level.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Wooden posts used in fences and similar posts set in concrete in the ground are prone to rotting beneath the ground. In the past, it has been a common practice to replace an otherwise structurally sound fence entirely when the posts that have rotted below ground level will no longer support the fence. Such a procedure is both expensive and requires a substantial amount of labor.
While a wide variety of techniques have been proposed and utilized in the prior art for attaching structural and similar members to their supports, none of the prior art techniques are suitable for solving the problem of otherwise structurally sound fenceposts. Examples of the prior art techniques are disclosed in U. S. Pat. Nos. 2,062,686; 3,312,034; 3,378,971; 3,703,812; and 3,935,685. Thus, a need remains for further development of such assemblies and methods.